Resurgence
by Viperus
Summary: While Star Fleet suffered a major security breach people all over the Alpha and Beta Quadrant have been vanishing. Lore makes it his goal to find his brother and will he join with the Federation to bring him back?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor are the character my own.**

**This story is set somewhere within the ten years after Nemesis. I am unsure as to how much of the Trek cannon I will consider in this as I like to keep it true but also play around a bit. In this chapter the characters that are part of the Titan crew are from the relaunch novels, I do not own them. **

Chapter 1

The stars that darted past the viewscreen relaxed and the whir of the engines dampened as the Titan reduced to impulse speed. Captain Riker looked out and sighed, this mission had taken them to a remote sector not too far out of Federation space. He hoped but did not expect that the mysteries would be resolved, it sure is what many need at this time and that the unsettled feeling that washed though Starfleet is appeased. It has been two weeks. Two weeks since a dozen ships have entered this sector day after day and then failed to check in to report, this had declared them missing. The recuring pattern of Captains reporting a distress call before entering the system, was the last heared from each crew. Now they were here under orders, finally ending the pattern. Captain Will Riker's thoughts had been on his friend a great deal lately, B4 had last reported his excitement about attending a brief research mission away from home with his colleagues, lead by The Chair of Robotics Bruce Maddox. However just before their departure from the Daystrom Institute, Starfleet's leading science and cybernetics research centre there was a security breach. The intel released was extreamely vague on the situation but he remembered reading that the Institute went into lock down in hopes of resolving the issue. The final statement in the article stood out in his mind, it was of their last message to Starfleet, they had been attacked and the ship was declared missing. Could these two instances be related? He deeply regrets that he is unable to join the search for his friend as starfleet requires him here. He smiled as he remembered a paticular moment. Deanna had read to him the report that B4 had sent to them about the new mission he was attending with his colleagues. They had both grinned in amusment, B4 had attended almost a hundred missions over the years but his childlike personality makes each one as exciting as the first. He has made the point of letting his friends know about every single one of them so far and him and Deanna can not help but feel like proud parents.

His thoughts were interupted all of a sudden by his helm officer "Captain, we have reached the coordinates and are entering the system"

Will shifted in his seat from the developing cramps as he had forgotten how long he had sat in that one position. Up until this moment the bridge was silent aside from the electronic sound of people working at their consoles. As always the mission began with idle chitchat that pereserveres into harmless banter and an exchange of jeering. This time was lacking as the bridge crew grew tired from an enduring shift. He glared into the screen, at the moment nothing he could see was out of the ordinary.

"Thank you Lieutenant, take us in cautioulsy towards the space station, we don't want to make any mistakes our friends may have made," he then turned to the Vulcan standing at the Tactical station. "Commander Tuvok, scan the area to identify any strange phenomana, there has to be something that our friends ran into."

The Titan truged through the vacuum for a couple of minutes before having to navagate around a handfull of small, strange fragments as they aproached deeper into the sector. Riker had not taken his eyes from the screen, he got out of his seat and stretched as if doing so would increase his focus. He could not make out clearly what the fragments were and he sat back down feeling uneasy. Suddenly he felt something warm, and to his left sat Deanna smiling, she had placed her hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze to comfort him, he returned the smile to his wife and was gratefull for her batazoid ability to sense his emotion.

"Captain, the station is now in sensor range and although we can not detect any nearby phenomana I can say that the number of fragments will increase on our present course and an abundance lies between us and the station." Tuvok reported, his demeanor seemed unphased.  
As they aproached, the handfull of fragments turned into thousands, and there was the station also.

"Mr Tuvok, hail them"

"Aye Sir," the vulcan entered some commands into his console then looked back to the captain "No response"

Riker looked back at the screen, his ship was close enough this time for him to be able to take in detail, it hung there, dark and lifeless. Almost like she was aproving his observation Deanna spoke, "Will, I am not sensing any life on the station"

Will turned to her "Nothing at all? Any faint life signs?"

She shook her head "My empathic perception includes all of you and this ship but anything beyond I sense nothing."

Tuvok spoke again "Sir, I am detecting Tritanium and Duranium in the fragments, also an abundance of radiation caused by phaser fire in this area. I am certian this is the debris of our missing ships"

Riker exchanged a look of grief with his first officer. "One thing doesn't add up sir" The Human female said confidently "Phaser fire? Our own weapons? That rules out the Romulans, Cardassians, Breen and nearly all adversaries. Who the hell attacked our ships?"

"You make a point, take an awayteam to the station maybe we can get some answers. Tuvok you join her and take the doctor with you too.

With a simple tap on the console the corridoor came to life.

"Well atleast we have power here now, and we look like we are outside engineering" Commander Vale observed the coridoor, she could see the face of her crew mates now, it wasn't exactly pleasent transporting into just darkness. The light stopped just beyond them on all sides, their only vision being eachother and the door infront of them. Tuvok tapped a few times at his tricorder and the door slid appart, he put himself inbetween it and pushed to encourage it to slide the rest of the way and he advanced into the room. "Doctor!"

Dr Ree, the ships reptilian Chief medical officer rushed in to meet Tuvok and Commander vale followed him, she saw the two officers surrounding a body on the ground and she took in her surroundings. Sparks flying from consoles in a dishelveld room.

The doctor showed his teeth and snarled, "this person was killed by distruptor fire, and likely thats the fate of his friends too" He turned the face, exhibiting a burnt cheek.

"That's just great, this makes the entire situation much more complicated". Commander Vale said through her teeth. Dr Ree continued to scan the other bodies.

"Riker to away team, what have you discoverered over there?" The captain's voice came over the intercom.

"Captain, we have just made our way into engineering, it is a chaotic scene and nothing works. We are examining all the bodies here sir and.."

"Bodies? Everybody is dead?"

" Yes sir" That explains why Deanna was unable to sense the life here "what is bizzare is that they were killed by disruptor fire. I am afraid that we are no closer to solving this than we were before we came here. First we discover the ships were distroyed by phasers now we have distruptor attacks, something isnt right."

"Commander!" That was Tuvok's voice, she rushed over to see what he wanted, she joined him next to a console. He didn't need to say anything to her as she was just as puzzled as he.

"Captain what I am looking at here is a console but the Starfleet LCARS operating system looks to be overwritten, I can not interact with it. Just over half of the consoles look to be this way, its like something has overwriten the station's main computer." She took a tour around the island in the room, her fingers brushed lightly against the surface of the consoles and then stopped when she came to a dark, lifless display with a prominent fracture across it. The surface of the table had an indenture and she only had to look up to notice the wall opposit exhibbited, dark scorch marks. She glared as she took in what she would call a crime scene then her attention turned to the doctor who was bounding over demolished machinary towards her. "Commander, I can confirm that everyone in engineering has suffered the same fate. There are phasers all over the ground and on the bodies are armed for a fight.

"The fate must be equal all over the station, systems seem to be down everywhere." Tuvok replied. "However I have gained access, the corrupted systems seem to be reversable."

The first officer sighed in relief "Perhaps its about time we started getting some answers, good job Commander. Can you gain access to messages via subspace to and from the station? the USS Apollo reported that they had recieved a distress call and were in contact before advancing to rescue, they were the first ship we never heard from." Nerves ran through her as she looked beyond the debris, she glanced away from the window and focussed on the details around the room. Something didn't sit right in her stomach and it irritated her when she could not piece things together. How did any unauthorised person get onboard a heavily secured Star Fleet space station? They must have stayed to pick off each one of the ships recieving distress calls and fled to leave behind the disgraceful scene to be found by us, how do we know that we aren't in danger by simply being here. As she continiued to scan the room her eyes met with Tuvok's gaze and she moved towards him. What she saw on the screen was an archive of the last messeges and folders of logs saved by the stations crew. Tuvok loaded up the most recently dated message on the screen and it began to play.

_"To any Starfleet… Hell, too anyone out there, we require assistance!"_ The disheveled commander had a torn and burnt uniform and frayed hair.  
_"We are under attack, computers are becoming unresponsive and we are struggling to hold our ground."_ She dodged a green beam that scorched the wall behind her and she returned fire. _"They have breached our security and overun the station, I don't know how long we have le…."_ The video cut off. Following that, Engineering suddenly shut down and it went dark, then the systems rebooted themselves. "What the hell?" exclaimed the doctor.

"Riker to transporter bay, beam them back now!" After hearing the current status from his team it seemed like an apropriate decision.  
"Unable to beam them sir, the station's shields are up"

"How?" The bridge shook violently and Captain Riker gripped his chair to keep him on his feet. "Report!" He exclaimed

"The attack came from the station. We have sustained damage to our starboard bow's hull. We were struck momentarily while our shields were down sir during the attempted beam". The tactical officer swallowed. "Shields are now at full sir, no casualties and hull breach has been sealed"

"I want those people back here, do you understand?"

The com-lines were still open "Captain, if it is necessary for the safety of the ship then leave us"  
"Not an option, Commander. Can you possibly disengage the shields on your side or shut down those weapon systems for crying out loud?" The bridge shook again from another assult.

Tuvok spoke this time "This engineering console has allowed me access, attemtping to bypass shields and defense systems…."

"Whatever you do, keep life support online we may be here a while" The doctor said attempting to humor the situation but only agitating his superiors even more.

"Awaiting response. I have been excluded from the weapons system, accessing shields."

A volley of phaser fire almost removed Riker from his chair and the abuse caused a console to errupt in sparks. "Now Mr Tuvok, before we end up like our friends."

"Impossible! The foreign software has addapted and begun to rewrite itself into the computer, I am unable to bypass any systems. Wait, I may not have controll but I'm not entirely locked out, displaying schematics now."

"You're running out of time. Whatever plan you've conjured up, can we assist you?"

"Affirmative, dispatching schematics to you."

The officer that took Tuvox's place at the tactical station expressed relief as he studied the schematics on his display, "Captain, we can now match our phasers to their shield modulation of 324.6"

"Do it then lets get out of here, we will have to briefly release our shields for a moment, on my mark. Riker to transorter room, standby to return the away team."

"Standing by"

"Now!" The crew all worked in unison like a well ran machine. One strike was enough to disable the shields and spare the station itself. Riker's heart raced, he had been in situations far worse against emense powers, it was not fear but impatient nerves.

"I have them, Sir." Pleasent words over the intercom was their cue to depart and they left the system at maximum warp.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review**


End file.
